


Get thee to bed

by Windfighter



Series: Iron Man-bingo card 16 [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, But Not Much, Drinking to Cope, Hurt Tony, Insomniac Tony Stark, M/M, Sick Tony, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: 5 times Bucky forced Tony to bed and one time Tony forced Bucky





	Get thee to bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Iron Man-bingo and the square "Winteriron 'are you flirting w/ me?'"
> 
> Slowly learning how to do these 5+1 things as well haha  
> Still not very good at it.

#1

”How long has it been since you slept?”

Tony blinked at Steve, frowned and returned to the code. Steve walked closer.

”I'm serious. Have you slept anything the last day?”

”It has been 74 hours since Boss last slept.”

”Tony”, Steve let out a sigh. ”Please go to bed. Think about the team.”

”I am”, Tony blinked and rubbed his eyes. ”I'm trying to design an armor for Hulk.”

”You can do that when you've slept. Please?”

”Yeah, okay. I'll just finish up this part, then I'll sleep.”

Steve nodded, patted his shoulder and left. Tony finished the part, tested it, started the next. He yawned, dove into the next project. His eyelids were heavy and he rubbed his eyes, went to the bathroom and splashed some water in his face. It barely helped but he returned to work.

”Boss, it has been 76 hours since you slept, you should take captain Roger's advice.”

”In a sec.”

He stretched, wrote down more numbers in the program he had open, moved to his workbench to finish repairs on his suit so he could get it out of the way and begin work on Stve's new shield.

”Stark.”

Tony blinked. Bucky was in his space, hand on the workbench and leaning in very close.

”You're going to bed.”

”In a sec, I'm almost done.”

”It wasn't a question.”

Bucky's metalarm was around his waist and then Tony was hanging over Bucky's shoulder.

”I can walk!”

”I know.”

Bucky didn't let him down. They left the workshop, took the elevator up to Tony's floor. Tony kept hanging uselessly over Bucky's shoulder until he was dumped on the bed. Tony made a move to sit up, but Bucky pressed him down and wrapped a blanket over him before sitting down on the bed, putting his legs across Tony and grabbing a book from the nightstand.

”Why's there a book?”

”Sleep or I'll knock you out.”

Tony buried his face in the pillow.

”But why”, there was an audible yawn, ”book?”

Bucky was about to threaten him again when he heard light snoring from the genius. He leaned back, opened the book and started reading, one leg still holding Tony to the bed.

#2

Tony arrived to the kitchen. He was dressed in boxers and a bathrobe, rubbed his eyes and headed straight to the coffee machine. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

”Maybe you should go to bed instead.”

”Have slept.”

Tony's voice was hoarse and Natasha raised her eyebrow higher. He sank down on a chair and rested against the table, putting his mug down without drinking.

”Friday”, Natasha looked towards the ceiling and Tony laughed, ”how long has it been since Tony slept?”

”Boss woke up one hour ago, and he slept for twelve hours before that.”

”Huh... okay then.”

She returned to sharpening her knives. Tony stared at the mug of coffee, pulled a hand accross his nose.

”Are you sick?”

”Stark men don't get sick.”

”You sound sick.”

”I'm fine, just need coffee.”

”Don't let me stop you.”

”'m not.”

They sat in silence. Steve stopped by, grabbed a protein shake and disappeared to the gym. Bruce came for a cup of coffee, exchanged a few words with Natasha and headed to his lab. Tony sat up, finally drank his coffee and went to work on his tablet. Bucky stopped in the doorway, looked at Tony, raised an eyebrow at Natasha. Natasha shrugged and Bucky facepalmed.

”For fucks sake.”

He entered, rummaged through the fridge and put a pot on the stove. It only took him ten minutes to cut up the vegetables and meat and get the soup started. He put a glass of juice infront of Tony.

”Drink.”

Tony didn't look at him. Bucky crossed his arms over his chest.

”It's not a request.”

Tony's hand shook, but he grabbed the glass and emptied it while glaring at Bucky. Bucky grabbed the empty glass and put his hand against Tony's forehead. He sighed, put the glass in the dishwasher and returned to the soup. Tony let his head drop to the table again, but kept working. Natasha got up, ruffled Tony's hair.

”Maybe you should go back to bed anyway.”

”Can sleep when 'm dead.”

”Good luck with work then.”

Natasha left the kitchen and Bucky snorted.

”This how they always treat you?”

”Lay off, they're kind.”

”Not arguing that.”

Tony checked what he had written, groaned and flopped on the table. The tablet fell to the floor.

”Dun know what doin'.”

”Good, that'll make this easier.”

Bucky filled a bowl with soup, turned the stove off. He grabbed Tony, threw him over the shoulder and grabbed the bowl before heading to Tony's bedroom. He put the bowl on the nightstand, dumped Tony on the bed.

”Eat.”

”This's assault. Probably.”

”Eat the soup.”

”Have work.”

”Friday, call Pepper.”

Bucky went to the bookcase to choose a book. Tony sniffled, sneezed and grabbed the bowl.

”Tony?” Pepper's voice came through the speakers.

”Hey Pep”, Tony glared at Bucky. ”Sorry, must have buttdialed you.”

Bucky sank down in the bed and glared right back at Tony.

”Stark can't work today, he has a fever.”

Tony groaned into the bowl.

”It's not that high.”

”He'll be taking a few days off.”

”Of course. Thank you for letting me know, Mr. Barnes. Tony, you take care of yourself.”

”Don' have choice.”

He sniffled again, coughed and finished the soup.

”Don't worry Miss Potts, I'm used to dealing with punks. I'll keep you updated.”

”I appreciate it. I will talk to you later, Mr Stark.”

”Later, Miss Potts.”

The call ended. Tony coughed. Bucky put a blanket over him, forced him to lie down. Tony still glared.

”'m not gun sleep 'nyway.”

”Of course not.”

Bucky opened the book, leaned against the headboard. His fingers brushed through Tony's hair and Tony relaxed under his touch, After a few minutes he was asleep.

#3

The tower was quiet during the night apart from the occassional scream when someone had a nightmare. Tony didn't scream. He woke up covered in sweat and the Iron Man-armor, repulsors ready to fire. He was breathing heavily, Friday talked to him to get him back to reality. After twenty minutes he stripped out of the suit, wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and went to the kitchen on the common floor. The coffee machine was ready and he grabbed a cup and poured himself some. He sank down in the couch, pulled his knees to his chest and sipped on the coffee, staring blindly at the wall.

”Hey there, doll.”

”Hey Buck.”

Bucky sat down in the couch and Tony wrapped the blanket closer.

”No nickname today?”

Tony shrugged. Bucky put his arm on the back of the couch behind Tony.

”What are you doin' up anyway? Didn't Steve order you to bed?”

”He's not my boss.”

”No? Thought he was the leader.”

”Yeah”, Tony slid towards Bucky, ”still not my boss.”

”So you're up just to spite him?”

”...nightmare. Going to the 'shop.”

”No, you're not.”

”You are definately not my boss.”

Tony yawned, finished his coffee. He stumbled slightly as he got to his feet and Bucky wrapped an arm around him. Tony was just about to thank him when he was swept off his feet and carried bridal style back to the bedroom. He was dumped on the bed and Bucky glanced towards the bookcase (Tony had no idea why there was a _bookcase_ in his room but he suspected that Steve or Bucky had put it there), but instead of fetching one he slid into the bed as well, tucked Tonyfirmly into the covers and pulled him close.

”Sleep. I'll keep the nightmares away.”

Tony would never admit it, but he hadn't slept that well for years.

#4

”Bedrest means bedrest”, Bruce groaned and glared at Tony.

Tony sat down in the chair, leaned the crutches against the table and bit back a painful whine before putting his broken leg on Clint's chair.

”Just gimme coffee and I'll be out of your hair in a sec.”

”I don't want you out of my hair, I want you back in bed.”

”No can do, big guy, lots to do.”

”You're not even supposed to be using the crutches yet.”

”Can't use the wheelchair in the workshop.”

Tony got to his foot, stretched towards the countertop. He swayed and Bruce grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back into the chair.

”You're gonna fall and break your other leg. Just... Just stay here, okay?”

”Coffee.”

Tony tried to get up again and Bruce quickly turned around, poured a cup of coffee and put it infront of Tony. Tony wrapped his hands around it and Bruce looked at him for a couple of seconds. Tony was pale, a bruise on his cheek and across his throat. His hands were trembling and he had a look of pain on his face. Of course he had, it had only been two days since he happened infront of a raging Hulk who had smashed him around like a ragdoll. Anger flashed through Bruce, but he couldn't determine who it was aimed at – himself for the attack, Tony for disobeying Steve's orders or the villain of the week who caused Hulk to see his team mates as enemies – so he bit it down and watched as Tony sipped on the coffee.

”Are you angry at me?”

”'course not. M'fault.”

”It's not  _your_ fault, don't be stupid.”

Tony shrugged.

”Calculated risk. Better me than t'others. I've armor.”

”...And now you need to fix it.”

”Yeah.”

Bruce pulled a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

”And you won't go to bed no matter what I'll say.”

”Nope.”

”Fine”, Bruce sighed again. ”I'll go fetch some things, then I'll follow you to the workshop.”

”Don't need a babysitter.”

”I know, but I'll feel calmer if I'm there. For me?”

Tony looked at him and he tried to look innocent. After about ten seconds Tony nodded. Bruce smiled, poured him another cup of coffee.

”Alright, I'll be right back. I'll meet you here.”

He left before Tony could answer, got into the elevator.

”Friday, where's Bucky?”

”Mr Barnes is on sir captain's floor.”

Bruce blinked at Steve's title and shook his head.

”Take me there and please don't let Tony know.”

”Only because it's about boss' health.”

The elevator rose to Steve's floor and Bucky was already outside it when the doors opened. Bruce almost flinched at Bucky's hard gaze.

”Where is he?”

Bucky's voice was exasperated and Bruce stepped out of the way to let him into the elevator. Bucky leaned against the wall and Bruce glanced at the ceiling.

”Is he still in the kitchen?”

”Yes, doctor. I'll take you there.”

Neither of them made a sound during the ride. Bruce stayed in the background as Bucky stomped into the kitchen.

”Bed”, Bucky said, his voice low and threatening.

”Nu-huh.”

”I will carry you and tie you to it.”

”Getting kinky.”

”Not while you're injured.”

Bruce could almost hear how Tony bluescreened. The sound of crutches falling to the floor echoed and then Bucky returned, Tony bridal style in his arms. Bucky gave Bruce a tired smile.

”Taking the baby to bed. Come with painkillers in an hour? I've probably managed to get him calm by then.”

”Yeah, sure.”

”I'm not a baby.”

”The way you refuse to listen says you definately are.”

”So what does that make you? My daddy?”

Tony smiled mischievously but Bucky only sighed.

”If you behave I'll let you work from your tablet tomorrow. Friday, Tony's floor.”

”Noooo, workshop!”

”Boss' floor next, as requested, Mr Barnes.”

The doors closed and Bruce let out a relieved sigh. He sank down in the couch and read for an hour before grabbing the painkillers from the cabinet and going to Tony's room. He tapped on the door but didn't wait for an answer before opening it. He smiled at the sight of Tony sitting leaned against Bucky's chest, eyes closed and snoring lightly. Bucky was carding his fingers through Tony's hair, gave Bruce a nod and turned back towards the television, which was showing The Great British Bake Off.

”How do you do it?” Bruce whispered as he put the pills and a glass of water on the nightstand.

”He's not that different from the Steve I used to know”, Bucky shrugged. ”Got a lot of training before the war.”

Tony stirred, kept sleeping and Bucky pulled the blanket higher. Bruce nodded before slipping out again.

#5

”You're drunk.”

Strange crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Tony. Tony shrugged and refilled the glass.

”Barely drunk.”

”That's still drunk.”

Stephen took the glass from him and Tony grabbed the bottle instead.

”Isn't Peter coming tomorrow?”

”That's a problem for future me.”

Tony looked away from Stephen, looked through the windows. It was snowing and he got up, leaned his head against the cool glass. Stephen levitated over to him, put a hand on his shoulder.

”I know today is hard, but drinking won't help.”

”Shut up, you don't know anything.”

”I'm 1500 years old, I know more than you. And I know you should stop drinking and go to bed.”

Tony stepped to the side, Stephen's hand falling off his shoulder. He glared at the wizard.

”You don't get to tell me what to do, no one does!”

”Not even Miss Potts?”

”Maybe Pepper.”

”She would want you to go to bed.”

”Shut up. I don't care! You don't understand, just... Fuck, just leave me alone.”

Tony emptied the bottle, let it fall to the floor where it shattered. Stephen sighed.

”I just want to help you.”

”Maybe I don't  _want_ your help.”

”Tony...”

Tony tensed at Stephen's use of his name.

”I know everything hurts right now and you want to drink until you forget, until you can't feel. But I also know that  _you_ know it won't help. Because it won't.”

”No...” Tony whispered, already aware of what Stephen was going to say. He took a step backwards, glass cut into his feet but he couldn't feel it. Stephen didn't move.

”They wouldn't have wanted you to do this to yourself,  _she_ wouldn't have wanted it.”

”Shut UP!”

Tony grabbed a bottle and threw it towards Stephen, who stepped to the side. The bottle hit the wall, shattered. Cognac covered the wall, glass fell to the floor. Tony was breathing heavily, his glare turning venomous.

”Get. Out.”

”Are you...”

”Out.”

Stephen sighed, opened a portal and shot one last glance at Tony before stepping through it. Tony leaned his back against the wall, slid to the floor and buried his face in his hands. His body shook and his breath hitched as tears started piling up in his eyes and spilling over. Time seemed to move at a snail's pace but a voice caused Tony to stir.

”Tony?”

Tony peeked through his fingers, noticed Bucky in the door.

”I don't need  _you_ here”, he hissed, voice still thick with tears.

”I know, but I heard a crash.”

”Get out or you'll hear another.”

”Be like that, see if I care.”

Bucky took a step into the room and Tony shot to his feet again.

”I will call the suit.”

Bucky took another step, glanced at the mess in the room. Tony's fist came flying but Bucky caught it.

”How much have you had?”

Tony's free hand started banging on Bucky's chest.

”You killed them! I didn't get to say goodbye, can't ask if he's proud of me, can't tell her I love her and I'm not angry at her, tell her I understand. Thanks to you I can't... I can't...”

Tony's voice died out as his breath hitched again. He fell towards Bucky's chest, grabbed his shirt with his free hand. Bucky let go of his hand, wrapped his arms around Tony's shaking frame.

”I know...” Tony sniffled. ”I know it wasn't you... I know, but it...”

”I know, doll. It hurts, it never stops hurting. It's okay to hate me.”

”Never. Never hated you.” Tony pressed closer to Bucky's chest. ”Only myself. Shoulda stopped them.”

Bucky kissed the top of Tony's head, leaned down and hoisted Tony up, his hands under Tony's ass. Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck, leaned against him.

”Let's get you to bed.”

”No bed, only drinks.”

”You can have a glass of water.”

He left the room, carried Tony to the bedroom and gently placed him on the bed. He noticed the trail of blood and the mess that was Tony's feet.

”And tomorrow”, he continued from their earlier discussion, ”when Peter arrives, we'll watch some movies.”

”G'nna work suit.”

”Nah, we're gonna watch movies. And make a homecooked meal of whatever you want.”

”Pasta...”

”Yeah, sure, pasta is great.”

Bucky kissed Tony's temple, went to the bathroom where he washed his hands and grabbed the first aid-kit. He sat down on the edge of Tony's bed, started removing the glass and blood from Tony's feet. Tony moved around, squirmed and hid his face in the pillow. When Bucky was done with the cleaning he wrapped Tony's feet in bandages, put the kit back into the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water. He held the glass against Tony's cheek.

”Drink up, then we'll watch the British bake-off until we fall asleep.”

Tony shook his head.

”I will pour it into you if you don't and you know it.”

Reluctantly Tony sat up, accepted the glass and emptied it. Bucky put it on the table and pushed tony to the other side of the bed before sliding down in it as well. He put the cover over the two of them and pulled Tony close. Tony nuzzled into his side and he wrapped his arm around Tony.

”Friday, start the program.”

As the program rolled on the television he felt Tony relax.

#+1

Bucky sat in the couch, eyes staring unseeing at the wall. His shoulders were tense, his hair out of order and greasy and he still couldn't relax even though he had tried to ever since he and Natasha came back from their mission six hours earlier. Steps echoed behind him but he didn't turn around.

”Hey there, sexy. You come here often?”

Tony's voice and Bucky blinked, the words finally registering in his brain. He turned around, Tony winked at him and he raised an eyebrow.

”Are you flirting with me?”

Tony snorted, almost dropped his coffee and sank down in the couch next to Bucky.

”A little late for that, don't you think?”

He grabbed Bucky's hand, gave it a squeeze before lifting it so he could kiss it. Bucky leaned against the back of the couch and sighed.

”You okay?” Tony asked and moved closer.

”Yeah, I'm just... not really.”

”It's okay to not be okay. Did you eat?”

”Steve made pancakes.”

”Drink?”

”Yeah, it's just...”

”You had to kill again.”

”I had to kill again.”

Bucky leaned forward, hid his face in his hands. Tony wrapped and arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

”I'll talk with Nick tomorrow, but for now the two of us are going to our room and we will cuddle and kiss and I'll give you a massage and we'll watch stupid movies until we fall unconcious and then we'll sleep until we wake up.”

”I don't think I can.”

”It wasn't a question.”

Bucky snorted. Tony kissed Bucky's cheek, got up and pulled Bucky to his feet. Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony, lifted him and carried him into the bedroom.

_**The end** _

**Author's Note:**

> "It's okay to not be okay." Tony, maybe work on taking your own advice for next story?


End file.
